koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Beecha Oleg/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Beecha Oleg. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam *"Hmph! Think that bothers me?" *"Hey! Where's my backup?" *"I-I've... got to keep her... together!" *"So sorry, got to run!" Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 *"I'm finished?!" *"You have to fix your own mistakes, right!?" (mistaken as "You gotta fix your own mistakes, right!?") *"Right on time... Here's man you've all been waiting for!" *"Hey, it's a free world. I guess." Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 *"Beecha Oleg, heading out!" *"Gotcha'!" *"You're mine!" *"Get outta here!" *"Mega Bazooka Launcher!" *"You are finished!" *"Ha ha! I got you now!" *"Don't ease up!" *"This isn't a game!" *"Hah, get over yourself!" *"You gotta be kidding me! I could take them all on by myself!" *"I'll take command! I am the leader after all!" *"If you give me an opening, you get what you deserve!" *"If I don't start scoring some points, no one will trust me!" *"Even a suit as good as Hyaku Shiki needs a top-notch pilot at the controls!" *"All right! You all better be grateful to me!" *"I'm a True Gundam Dynasty Warrior too, you know!" *"Whew, that was a close one. Thanks for the helping hand!" *"I already played through this battle in simulation. So don't expect to hog the spotlight!" *"I don't have time to listen to your chatter!" *"Whoa! I can't shake these guys!" *"Think you can hit me? Go ahead and try!" *"I'll shut you up once and for all!" *"Sorry guys, but this is my chance! I'm outta here!" *"Looks like you're pretty serious!" *"I'm gonna cut that Mobile Suit of yours into pieces and sell it as scrap!" *"Heh heh! You see that? A piece of cake for someone like me!" *"Thanks for the help! I was running like a chicken with my head cut off!" *"Hey, don't ask me! I don't have any choice!" Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Reborn *"Beecha Oleg, heading out!" *"Beecha Oleg, launching in the Hyaku Shiki!" *"I'll shut you up once and for all!" *"If I don't start scoring some points, no one will trust me!" *"Even a suit as good as Hyaku Shiki needs a top-notch pilot at the controls!" *"If you give me an opening, you get what you deserve!" *"It's not the Suit, it's the pilot!" *"All right! You all better be grateful to me!" *"Why is it that when adults start wars, it's the children that have to fight them!?" *"I did it! Looks like the king just got toppled, huh Judau?" *"I'm a True Gundam Dynasty Warrior too, you know!" *"I already played through this battle in simulation. So don't expect to hog the spotlight!" *"Whoa! I can't shake these guys!" *"Nice work! As a junk dealer, I' gonna be laughing all the way to the bank!" *"I'll keep the riff-raff off your tail! Take it away!" *"This is our chance! Drive the enemy back!" *"This battle is ours! Attack with full force!" *"We really messed up the enemy formation! Time to hit 'em!" *"Looking at you, I can't help but feel I need to get my act together too." *"You're really making a killing out there! I'll have to take my cut, of course!" *"Hey! The point is under attack!" *"Man down? I'll get the bastard who did it!" *"You're no friend of ours! You just don't get it!" *"Move, dammit!" *"Heh heh! You see that? A piece of cake for someone like me!" Category:Quotes